ice_crystalsfandomcom-20200214-history
K-Pop Recommendations
Fill them up~ :D *Akdong Musician (brother sister duo; Suhyun & Chanhyuk) **How People Move **Re-Bye **200% **Dinosaur *AOA (girl group; Yuna, Jimin, Hyejeong, Mina, Seolhyun and Chanmi. They had another member, Choa, who left the group) **Excuse Me **Cherry Pop **Heart Attack **Miniskirt **I'm Jelly Baby (subunit of Yuna, Hyejeong and Chanmi) *Astro (boy group; MJ, JinJin, Eunwoo, Moonbin, Rocky, Sanha) **Hide And Seek **Breathless **Confession **Baby **Crazy Sexy Cool **Polaris **Cotton Candy *BlackPink (girl group; Rose, Jennie, Jisoo, Lisa) **Boombayah **As If It's Your Last **Whistle **Playing with Fire *Brave Girls (girl group; Yujeong, Eunji, Miyoung, Hayun and Yuna) **Rollin' **High Heels **Deepened *Brown Eyed Girls (girl group; Gain, Narsha, JeA and Miryo **Abracadabra **Sixth Sense **Brave New World **Warm Hole (yeah its as bad as it sounds its comical tbh) *Big Bang (boy group; G.Dragon, TOP, Daesung, Taeyang and Seungri) **Bang Bang Bang **We Like 2 Party **Fantastic Baby *CLC (girl group; Seunghee, Sorn, Eunbin, Seungyeon, Yujin, Yeeun, Elkie) **Pepe **Like **High Heels **I Like It **Hobgoblin *No Oh Oh *Dal Shabet (girl group; Serri, Ahyoung, Woohee and Subin) **Fri. Sat. Sun **Someone Like U **Don't Hesitate *Dreamcatcher (girl group; were previously called MINX; JiU, Siyeon, Sua, Yoohyeon, Gahyeon, Handong and Dami) **Chase Me **Fly High **Wake Up **Sleep-Walking *EXID (girl group; Solji, Hani, Junghwa, LE and Hyelim) **Ah Yeah **DDD **L.I.E **Hot Pink *Exo (boy group; Xiumin, Lay, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, D.O, Sehun - they did have twelve members but three left; Kris, Tao and Luhan) **Lucky One **Monster **Artificial Love **Love, Love, Love **Lightsaber **Love Me Right **First Love **Promise **Power **Sing For You **Wolf **3.6.5 **El Dorado **Miracles in December **Overdose **Hey Mama (subunit of Chen, Baekhyun and Xiumin) **Ka-Ching (same as above) **Rhythm After Summer (same as above again) *F(X) (girl group; Victoria, Krystal, Luna and Amber. They had a fifth member, Sulli, who left) **All Mine **Electric Shock **Hot Summer **Rum Pum Pum Pum **Red Light **Cowboy **4 Walls *Girl's Day (girl group; Sojin, Minah, Hyeri and Yura) **Ring My Bell **Expect **Female President **Something *Girls' Generation (girl group, my queens; Taeyeon, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona and Seohyun. They had a ninth member, Jessica, who left) **Catch Me If You Can **Gee **Hoot **Animal **Paparazzi **Goodbye **Soul **All Night **Holiday **Lion Heart **You Think **Green Light **Paradise **Oh! **Party **Check **I Got A Boy **Dear Santa (subunit of Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seohyun) **Holler (same as above) **Adrenaline (same as above) **Stay (same as above) **Oh My God (same as above) **Babysteps (same as above) *Golden Child (idk all the members but they a boy group) **DamDaDi *Got7 (boy group; Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom) **Hard Carry **Fly **A **Girl Magnetic **Just Right **Back To Me **If You Do **Good *Gugudan (girl group; Haebin, Nayoung, Soyee, Hyeyeon, Mina, Sejeong, Sally, Mimi and Hana) **Wonderland **A Girl Like Me **Chococo *Hyoyeon (soloist; member of SNSD) **Mystery **Wannabe *I.O.I (disbanded girl group; has members from groups such as Mina/Sejeong from Gugudan // Nayoung and Kyulkyung from Pristin // Doyeon and Yoojung from WekiMeki // Yeonjung from WJSN) **Dream Girls **Crush **Very Very Very **Ping Pong **Whatta Man *iKON (boy group; B.I, Bobby, Jinhwan, Junhoe, Chanwoo, Donghyuck and Yunhyeong) **Dumb&Dumber **What's Wrong? **Yoday **MUP **B-Day *IU (soloist) **You & I **Twenty Three **The Red Shoes **Good Day **Marshmallow *KARA (disbanded girl group; Gyuri, Seungyeon, Hara and Youngji. Had past members such as; Jiyoung and Nicole; Youngji took their place) **Cupid **Step **Pandora **Summergic *Mamma Mia *KARD (co-ed group; J.Seph, BM, Somin and Jiwoo) **Oh Na Na **Don't Recall **Rumour **Hola Hola **You & I *Laboum (girl group; Yujeong, Solbin, Soyeon, ZN and Haein. Had a past member; Yulhee) **Only U **Shooting Love **Hwi Hwi **Journey to Atlantis *Ladies' Code (girl group; Ashley, Sojung and Zuny. They had two previous members, EunB and RiSe, who passed away in 2014 following a car crash.) **Bad Girl **Pretty Pretty *So Wonderful **Kiss Kiss **Galaxy (as Ashley, Sojung and Zuny) **The Rain (as Ashley, Sojung and Zuny) *Lee Hi (soloist) **My Star **Hold My Hand **Breathe *Lim Kim (soloist) **Awoo **Love Game *Loona (girl group; they're releasing a new member each month n some songs are good n others are gr8. the three people seem to love the most are;) **Eclipse (Kim Lip) **Love Cherry Motion (Choerry) **Singing in the Rain (Jinsoul) **Girl Front (Kim Lip, Choerry and Jinsoul subunit) *MAMAMOO (girl group; Solar, Moonbyul, Wheein and Hwasa) **Mr Ambiguous **I Miss You **You're the Best **Funky Boy **Decalcomanie **New York **Piano Man **No No No **Azegag **Yes I Am **Woo Hoo **Girl Crush **Ahh Oop! *Matilda (girl group; Haena, Saebyeol, Semmi and Dana) **Macarena **Summer Again **You Bad! Don't Make Me Cry *Minzy (soloist; former 2NE1 member) **NiNaNo **Superwoman *Momoland (girl group; i've lost count of the members tbh) **Jjan! Koong! Kwang! *Monsta X (boy group; Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Kihyun and I.M) **All In **Be Quiet **Beautiful **Hero *Oh My Girl (girl group; Hyojung, Seunghee, Mimi, Jiho, Yooa, Ahrin and Binnie. Did have an eighth member, JinE, who left) **Closer **Cupid **Liar Liar **Windy Day **A-Ing **Coloring Book *Pentagon (boy group; Jinho, Hui, EDawn, Yanan, Yeo-One, Shinhwon, Wooseok, Hongseok, Kino and Yuto) **Gorilla **Critical Beauty **Can You Feel It **Pretty Pretty **Lose Yourself **Luke Warm *Pristin (girl group; Nayoung, Eunwoo, Rena, Yehana, Roa, Yuha, Seungyeon, Kyla, Kyulkyung and Xiyeon) **Wee Woo **Black Widow **Running **We Like *Red Velvet (girl group; Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy and Yeri) **Peek-A-Boo **Dumb Dumb **Red Dress **Cool World **Red Flavor **You Better Know **Zoo **Rookie **Happily Ever After **Russian Roulette **Lucky Girl **One Of These Nights **Light Me Up **Ice Cream Cake **Automatic **Stupid Cupid **Happiness *Seventeen (boy group; S.Coups, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Vernon, Hoshi, Dino, The8, Jun, Woozi, DK, Joshua, Jeonghan, Seungkwan) **Fronting **Mansae **When I Grow Up **Omg **Rock **Chuck **Pretty U **Say Yes **Beautiful **BoomBoom **Very Nice **Adore U **Healing **Clap *SF9 (boy group; i only know two members but i love this song) **Easy Love *SHINee (boy group; Jonghyun, Onew, Key, Minho and Taemin) **View **Dream Girl **Married to the Music **Lucifer **Everybody *SISTAR (disbanded girl group; Soyou, Bora, Dasom and Hyorin) **I Like That **Touch My Body **Loving U **Shake It **Lonely *Sumni (soloist; former member of Wonder Girls) **24 Hours **Gashina *Super Junior (boy group; so many members i cant list them all) **Black Suit **Mamacita **Sorry Sorry Sorry **Devil *Taeyeon (soloist; member of SNSD) **I **U R **Stress **I Got Love **Why **Up and Down **Fashion **11:11 *Tiffany (soloist; member of SNSD) **I Just Wanna Dance *TVXQ (duo boy group; Yunho and Chanmin. Did have three other members, Jaejoong, Yoochun and Xia n as five they were DBSK) **Something **Catch Me **Mirotic (DBSK) *Twice (girl group; Nayeon, Jungyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu) **Cheer Up **Signal **Like Ooh Ahh **Candy Boy **Do It Again **Knock Knock **TT **Jelly Jelly **Likey *4Minute (disbanded girl group; Hyuna, Gayoon, Jiyoon, Sohyun and Jihyun) **Crazy **Hate **Is It Poppin? **Whats Your Name *Hyuna (soloist; former 4Min member) **Red *VIXX (boy group; Ken, Leo, N, Hyuk, Hongbin and Ravi) **Dynamite **Hyde **Rock Ur Body **Love Me Do **Error **Eternity *2NE1 (former girl group; Minzy, CL, Bom and Dara) **I Am The Best **Scream **Crush **Fire **Come Back Home **I Love You **Do You Love Me **Gotta Be You *Wanna One (boy group; Jaehwan, Jinyoung, Jisung, Daehwi, Woojin, Minhyun, Seungwoo, Daniel, Guanlin, Sungwoon and Jihoon) **Energetic *Weki Meki (girl group; loads of members idk the names of bar Yoojung and Doyeon) **I Don't Like Your Girlfriend *WJSN//Cosmic Girls (girl group; Exy, Bona, Yeoreum, Seola, Mei Qi, Cheng Xiao, Xuan Yi, Yeonjung, Dayoung, Soobin, Luda, Dawon and Eunseo) **Happy **I Wish **Secret **MoMoMo **Catch Me *Wonder Girls (disbanded girl group; Yenny, Yubin, Lim, Sunmi. Had former members; Sunyee, Hyuna (the same one from 4min yas) and Sohee) **By My Baby **Why So Lonely **I Feel You **Nobody **Like This *9 Muses (girl group; Kyungri, Sojin, Keumjo, Hyemi and Sungah. Past members include; Lee Sem, Eunji, Sera, Euaerin, Minha and Hyuna) **Gun **Wild **Hurt Locker **Love City **Lip 2 Lip